A user may watch an audiovisual data stream through a primary device (e.g., a television, a computer display). A technician (e.g., a broadcast engineer) may control which data captured by different capture devices (e.g., cameras, audio recorders, temperature sensors, measurement detectors, etc.) during live performance of an event (e.g., a sporting event, a gambling competition, a live-action theatre, a speech, a concert) associated with the audiovisual data stream broadcast on the primary device.
The user may prefer to watch data other than the ones selected by the technician. In addition, the user may prefer to communicate with another user through a physical interaction with a tactile interaction with a display area of the primary device. Therefore, an experience by the user watching the audiovisual data stream may be less than satisfactory.